A dangerous love
by princessclarke.kingbellamy
Summary: What happens when caroline meets Kol Mikealson. Klaus might be the one Falling in love with her but, Kol is exciting, dangerous, and interesting. Also not to mention hot. But is he More incapable of love than klaus. What happens when Klaus finds out? - Tyler just broke up with her Set after the bar scene
1. we met in a bar

Sorry if you don't ship them but I hope you still read this I just started shipping them for some strange reason.

CAROLINE POV

I walk up to the bar and sit next to a man with brown hair. I look over at him and scan his face. He was the man that was siting next to Klaus yesterday when she was being his little blond distraction.

"So sweetheart my brother seems quite taken with you."

She wiped her head towards him.

"Yes it's seems that's right so he's your brother."

"Yes Caroline."

She looked at him strangely.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well at my house it's all Caroline this Caroline that Caroline ignored me today."

"So apparently you know a lot about me but I don't even know your name."

"Well that's easy sweetheart I'm Kol Mikealson."

"The Kol Mikealson I hear so much about."

He smiled at that with a cute smirk of his. Wait did I just say cute.

"All good things I hope"

"Not really but I'd like to see for myself"

He raised he eyebrow at me

"Is that am invitation?"

"Maybe it is."

3 HOURS AND ALOT OF DRINKS LATER

"I think I'm completely wasted?"

"It's ok so am I sweetheart."

I tilt my head he keeps calling me that.

"I like it when you call me that."

"You do, do you sweetheart?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

I looked at him he was really pretty or was it just the booze. He leaned a little and she leaned in too.

"So sweetheart what do you want to do now."

She looked at his lips. God she was going to regret this in the morning. But her and Tyler just broke up and she needed a rebound.

"How about this."

Then suddenly his lips were on hers. She put her hands in his hair. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He liked the bottom of he lip to ask for entrance and right before she'd given him entrance she heard a voice.

"Caroline? Kol?"

She turned around still in Kols arms and saw a very angry looking Klaus.

"Klaus?"

She was stunned then she realized that Kols arms were still around her and stepped out of them.

"Hi brother."

"Kol what are you doing?"

Klaus said this in a very treating voice.

"Well I was talking to Miss Forbes before we were very rudely interrupted."

She could she Klaus seething and shot Kol a warning look. She looked back at klaus before saying.

"You know what I should go I am feeling a little queazy see you guys latter"

"Im looking forward to it sweetheart" Kol said with a wink in my direction.

And before I left a saw Klaus shoring daggers at Kol.

I got home and walked up to my room

"You know ladies don't just leave a man wanting more"

She looked up and saw Kol siting in her bed.

"What are you doing here? Klaus will kill you."

"He can't sweetheart I'm immortal."

"Well he could dagger you."

"Elijah took all the daggers and hide them."

"Well..."

She couldn't think of anything else so she just sat down next to him

"I love you house it's very..."

He seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Cute, like you"

He looked Ipad her and she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"So why are you here"

"I find you interesting"

She looked at him, he seemed so open he spoke his mind even though it would get him into a lot of trouble one day.

"At least you don't fancy me"

"Oh god did he tell you that." He looked at me amused. "That is so old he sounds like our grandpa and that's saying something!"

They both laughed really hard at that,

She examined him laughter and thought to herself this is going to be interesting

RATE! COMMENT! FOLLOW!

Witch characters should I bring in?

Do you like it so far?

What do you want to happen?


	2. we meet again

A/N: OK SECOND CHAPTER YAY I WANT TO THANK YOU IF YOU STILL READING! I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I JUST LOVED THE FIRST CHAPER BUT MY OPINION IS KINDA BIASED!

We have been talking and joking for the past hour or two. When suddenly I'm tackling him for some reason and I'm now straddling him. We suddenly stop I look up into his eyes that we now flickering to my lips. I unconsciously lick them. He starts leaning towards me. When I decide to make the first move and cover my lips with his. He moves his hand to my waist and he did earlier but more gentle this time. When he asks for entrance I make no hesitation. Then suddenly his hands slip under my shirt they are cool and smooth. When I hear a knock on my door. We suddenly pull apart.

"Bloody hell who comes to your house this late?"

I look at him with an eyebrow raised "didn't you do that"

"Yeah but I have an excuse"

"Oh really and what is that"

He opened his mouth but got cut off by another knock.

"Better go see who that is"

"Ok come back sweetheart I'm not very patient"

I rolled my eyes and walked away to the door. I opened it

"Hello-"

I looked up shocked.

Klaus was standing at my door

"Hello love I wanted to make sure you were ok Kol can get annoying sometimes"

I looked not saying anything I then shifted uncomfortably. He must have taken the action to be about Kol not him do he continued.

"I'll keep him away from you love I promise"

I stared at him in shock he must not know Kol is here. I was about to answer when a heard shuffling behind me. I didn't have to turn around to realize who was coming down the stairs.

"I told you not to take too long sweetheart"

In a blink of an eye Klaus had him pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing here Kol?"

"Hello brother" he said not answering his question.

"You are coming with me Kol. Let's go."

He started to drag him to the door when I finally found my voice.

"No"

Then both looked at me Klaus looked shocked while Kol was smirking.

"What did you say love?"

"I said Kol is staying"

Kol ripped himself out of Klaus's grip

Klaus looked at me pain flickering across his eyes but then stormed out of the room.

"Well sweetheart where were we"

Kol turned to look at me with a dark glint in his eyes

He pushes me against the wall with his vampire strength and pressed his lips against mine. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and we stopped for a second so I could pull it over his head. He then started to pull my shirt up when I turned us around and push him against the wall. Then my shirt was on the ground and I rapped my legs around his waist and he was putting soft kisses on my neck. He sped us up to my bedroom and the rest of our clothes were on my floor.

RING! RING!

I looked over and saw my phone ringing I picked it up and was the contact said Elena.

"Hello?" I asked after answering.

"Care!" Elena said cheerfully, "me and Bonnie are heading over for a girls day be over in a few." She then hung up and Caroline put on a tight gray t-shirt and blue jeans with high heel boots. Then she headed down stair. Then she heard pots in the kitchen. She turned the corner and there was Kol in only wearing jeans.

"Hey sweetheart" Kol speed up to her and kissed her before she could respond. "I was going to leave but I realized I was starving."

"For food?" I asked

"Well I unlike my brothers and sister I use to spend a lot of time with witches and developed an appetite for food witches don't like seeing you drink blood." He laughed. There was something about him that drew her in, maybe it was the cocky smile, maybe the childish innocence in his eyes, or maybe it was his raw prowess that oozed off him. Kol isn't as bad as all her friends always say. He took the eggs and bacon and put it in front of her and made himself a plate and sat across form her.

"So why did you hang out with witches so much?" She questioned.

"Well when I was human I was a witch I had started practicing for about a year before we turned" he said with a sad look in his eyes "and when I turned I tried using objects and stuff that could let my use magic without still being a witch."

"Oh I'm sorry about losing you powers I know from what Bonnie says how important they are to her." She said grabbing his hand. He looked into her eyes and they couldn't look away then suddenly the doorbell rang and they broke eye contact.

"I'll get that you eat" Kol said softly standing up. Caroline totally forgot about her friends coming over and nodded. Kol started walking to the door and started turning the nob when Caroline remembered who would be at the door.

I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT WHO DOESNT LOVE CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT?

RATE! COMMENT! FOLLOW!

Who do you want to see?

Which originals should be in it?

Any villain ideas?

PLEASE COMMENT!

Thanks for reading


	3. what is he doing here?

I love all my readers this is after Kol opened the door!

I started running but Kol opened the door as soon as I got into the hallway.

"Hello witch and doppelganger." I heard Kol say.

"Kol were is Caroline!" Bonnie asked worried

"Right here." He stepped aside to let them in the saw me then made sure I was ok I walked over to the four of them once they stepped inside.

"Well I'm going." Kol stated he then whispered in my ear "I had fun last night let's do it again." Kissed my cheek and left with his shirt still off looking incredibly sexy.

"Care what was that." Asked Elena who had vampire hearing and heard what Kol said to me. While Bonnie was still staring at the spot he left.

"Umm nothing." She said unconvincing.

"CAROLINE WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?" Screamed Bonnie.

"Ok so we might have done something last night" I said defeated. Then Elena gave me a look that said 'explain'.

"Ok so last night I went to the bar and you know how I and Tyler just broke up so I went to go get drunk. When I got there I sat next to Kol not knowing it was him and we got to talking and drinking a lot. Then we started making out. But then Klaus showed up and you know how he has that weird thing for me." I paused to take a breath and looked at Bonnie and Elena. Elena was nodding and Bonnie was glaring at me.

"So then I left cause he started yelling at Kol then when I got home Kol was sitting on my bed started talking and making out again and then Klaus came apologized get for Kol after he left me and Kol went to me bedroom and then we might of gotten carried away."

"Caroline!" Shrieked Bonnie

"Bonnie Bennett are you jealous" I asked in astonishment joking

"No of course not." She said blushing

"You should be he's good in bed." I said then responded "sorry bad time?" Elena was glaring at me since the end of the story.

3th chapter over now

So Julie peck announced that the scene in the 5th season between Caroline and Klaus was our closer so I'm so mad that wasn't closer ok I know this is about Kol and Caroline but I still ships them.


End file.
